


but i always will [翻譯]

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Aromantic, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Life Partners, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 無浪漫愛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: Jane受了創傷，而他已婚；Lisbon很擔心，而她是無浪漫愛者(aromantic)。他們並不相愛。(English-Chinese translation ofbut i always will;Original summary:“Jane is traumatized and married; Lisbon is worried and aromantic. They're not in love.”)
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon (qpp)
Kudos: 1





	but i always will [翻譯]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Bookkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookkeeper/gifts).
  * A translation of [but i always will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631672) by [The_Bookkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookkeeper/pseuds/The_Bookkeeper). 



> 作者的話：  
> 文中的時間點是在Red Sky in the Morning那集，Red John離開後，「兩日後」之前。撇開近期的劇情發展不談，我喜歡Lisbon是無浪漫愛者*、而她和Jane是酷兒柏拉圖伴侶**這個設定。
> 
> 警告：  
> 原著式的血腥、死亡，Jane式對創傷的不健康反應，偶有粗言穢語。
> 
> //譯注：  
> *無浪漫愛者(Aromantic)，又譯作無愛者、無浪漫傾向者，感受不到浪漫吸引力、不會對他人產生戀愛感情。  
> **酷兒柏拉圖伴侶(queer platonic partners)，在愛情和性以外的親密伴侶關係。

那就像恐怖片的一幕一樣。

Teresa曾經害怕過 —— 為她弟弟們、她的團隊、她自己，絕望的恐慌、無力的驚恐、讓人渾身發冷的恐懼 —— 但她從沒感受過這樣的懼意，徹骨而本能地。在她視線範圍內的兩具屍體，一座空蕩蕩的殘破建築，仍然運作中的錄影機。而在黑暗之中的某處，有人在呼吸。

「Jane？」她喚道。她的聲音迴蕩著。呼吸聲頓了一頓。她把電筒的光線在房間裡來回掃射，同時Cho在屍體旁跪了下來，雖然她在他搖頭之前就知道他們已經沒救了。

就在那裡。在椅子上，策略性地放置在房間正中央 —— 閃過一抹金髮。

她用手勢指示Rigsby和Van Pelt為她打掩護，然後上前，心懸在喉頭。他一定還活著。一定是的。

「Jane，謝天謝地。你有受傷嗎？」

「找到另一具屍體。」Rigsby在她背後說。「是Wesley Blankfeit，腿部中槍，看來是失血過多。」  
  
Teresa點頭表示聽到，但她面前有更大的問題。Jane還活著、還清醒，雙眼打開而不模糊，沒有流血和瘀痕，但他沒有反應，連她也不望，也沒有望著Rigsby或者Blankfeit或者她放眼所見的任何東西。她可以聽到Cho聯絡緊急救護員，感覺到Van Pelt在她身邊緊張地徘徊。她吞了一口唾液。

「Jane，你聽得到我說話嗎？」她碰了碰他的手。

Jane驚呼，聲音有如受驚的小動物一般又高又尖，突然間他看著她，雙眼睜大、驚慌失措，呼吸加快。

「Jane，Jane，冷靜點，是我而已啊。你沒事了。」

他狂亂的雙眼與她的對上，終於認出了她。

「帶我出去我的天啊Lisbon帶我出去求你他媽的帶我出去——」

Jane極少說粗話亦從不哀求，Teresa把他的手握住以試圖讓他定下來的時候，她的雙手忍不住發抖。同時Cho拿出了口袋小刀，將把他綁在椅上的透明塑膠膜割開。

Jane向前一倒。他掉進Teresa懷裡，又重又發抖又大口吸氣而這不浪漫也不是救贖也不治愈，他掙扎著站起來而沒有回抱她。外面有警笛的聲音。

「來吧，我們去給你檢查一下。」

「我沒事。」Jane說，毫無說服力地。他頓了一頓，吸了一大口氣，輕輕呼出。他臉上的表情變得靜止而虛假。「我沒事。」他再說，聽起來幾乎是正常的，幾乎是平靜、平穩、完整無缺。就像他沒有在過去至少一小時被綁住近距離目擊一場屠殺。就像他沒有在剛剛恐懼地胡言亂語。他動作流暢地避開了她的手、繞過地上正在凝結的血，向門口走去。

「留在這裡等鑑證人員吧。」Teresa吩咐Cho，也不等他答覆就追著Jane出去了。

Jane就站在門外，無視剛停在路邊的救護車。他望著月亮，開口說話的時候也沒有轉眼看她。

「Dylan和Ruth那時在迫Wesley參與。還威脅他母親。Red John殺了他們。」

他的聲音毫無抑揚。Teresa身上一陣寒意。

「Red John剛才在這裡？你看到他了？他為什麼會放過你？」

「他戴著面具，我也不知道。」Jane無所謂地聳聳肩。「他也沒留下來聊天甚麼的。」

這時一名救護員走近他們，讓她不用思考應該怎樣回應他。救護員年紀尚輕，深色的頭髮剪得短短的，黑眼睛定在Jane身上。他對她微笑，笑容燦爛、空洞、可怕，於是她停在他剛好碰不到的距離。Teresa看得出她的內心掙扎，訓練與自保意識爭持不下。Jane看起來很受傷。Jane看起來像會把第一個靠近的人咬上一口。

「先生？」救護員小心翼翼地說。「你可以走過來這邊嗎？我們是來幫助你的。」

「謝謝，但我沒事。」Jane好脾氣地說，誠懇得救護員明知那是謊話還是動搖了一下。

「Jane，你需要受檢查。」Teresa堅決地說：「你很可能受到腦震蕩。」

「我不要去醫院。」Jane突然發難，像紙般薄的偽裝出現裂痕。他的表情裡困住了一點什麼，就像他覺得也許被帶到醫院以後就再也不能離開似的。Teresa放軟語調和手法。

「好啦，不去醫院。就讓救護員看看你吧，我答應你我不會讓他們帶你走，好不好？」

Jane被當成受創的小孩子般哄，卻連白眼也不給一個，這太不對勁了，Teresa默默地想。

Teresa看著Jane乖乖被帶到救護車那邊，救護員量度了他的血壓、檢查了他的頭顱、輕輕地問他問題。他一動不動地坐著，看得出來努力忍著不閃避他們的觸碰，每次被推推碰碰都把自己藏得更深。到達的警車的藍紅燈光映照在他慘白的臉上。

「他會沒事吧？」Van Pelt走到她身邊問，擔心地皺著眉。

「他可是Jane啊。」Teresa說，意思是「當然會啊」、「當然不會啊」，還有「他七年來都沒好過」。

Van Pelt從中得到她想要的答案，於是點點頭。

Teresa的電話響起。

「是Hightower。」她看了看來電顯示，說。她才想到要處理這個爛攤子會是多麼不容易的一件事。他們得到三個新的Red John受害者，其中兩個是殺人兇手，另外還有身處其中的Jane。她拿出鋼鐵般的意志力，接了電話。「Lisbon探員。」

「告訴我發生了甚麼鬼。」

「Red John殺了那些模仿犯。」Teresa簡單地說。「他們用Jane作人質，他看到Red John了但對方戴著面具。我會確保他明天早上會錄口供。」

「Jane還好嗎？」Hightower問，她公事公辦的語氣換成了同情關心。

「他身體上是沒事，但他現在的狀態不適合和任何人談話。我會開車帶他回家。我們明天會解決其他事。」

「好吧。」Hightower說，因為她雖然在必要時極度專斷，但她並不殘忍，而且她沒有蠢到在這種時候吩咐Teresa去做任何可能傷害到Jane的事。「確定會解決就好。」

「收到，長官。」Teresa掛掉電話。Van Pelt還在附近徘徊。「我會帶他回家。」Teresa告訴她。「你們去確保這裡一切受控，然後也回家吧。Cho是負責人。」

「知道了頭兒。」Van Pelt回答，沒有把Teresa知道她想說的更多東西都宣之於口。她在這方面進步了。

Teresa走到救護車那邊。

「他怎麼樣？」

「他看來早前受過腦震盪，但沒有後遺症。」另一個年紀稍長、更老練的救護員說。「他吃點阿士匹靈、好好睡一覺應該就沒事了。」

「那就好，謝謝。」她轉過頭看Jane，他在他們溝通時反常地安靜。他一向討厭被人當作不在場地被談論。現在的他看起來就有如不在場一般，讓人不安。「Jane，欸。」

她在他的臉前面打了個響指。他眼睛眨了幾眨。

「啊，怎麼了？」

他聲音輕柔，雙眼無神。不在。Teresa定一定神，保持聲線平穩。

「給我你的鑰匙。我要載你回去沙加緬度。」

「收到，長官。」Jane說，聲音隱含一絲捉狹；那是個好現象吧，也許。除非那只是反射動作。他把鑰匙交給她。

Jane把自己塞進他那輛Citroen的副駕座，回沙加緬度的一路上都一動不動、一言不發。Teresa不時看看他，告訴自己他還在，但那沒有用。在黑暗中，他的藍色西裝和淡漠的雙眼被月光和令人噁心的交通燈映照著，襯托得他就像鬼一樣。

他們在他的小旅館外停車的時候，霓虹燈也沒讓他看起來好到哪裡去。

她跟著他走進他的房間，但在玄關處停了下來。她從來沒有來過這裡。房間物件零落，毫無個人風格。這是他放置西裝的地方，但沒有人真的生活在這裡。他只是個過客而已。

「Jane。」

他把外套丟在床上，長長呼出一口氣。

「怎麼了，Teresa？」

她心頭發緊，不知道是因為他叫了她的名字，還是因為他疲累的語氣。她吞了一口唾液。她不想留下他一個人，但他沒有邀請她進來。他不想她在這裡的話，她留下來也沒意思。Patrick Jane每次都會得到他想要的。幾乎每次。

「你自己一個人在這裡沒問題嗎？」

他僵住，臉上閃過一絲甚麼，並非他慣常擅長的冷血算計，而是衝動、粗獷、純粹的動物本能。轉瞬間他已經來到房間另一邊，雙手抓著她手臂、身軀貼到她身上、吻上了她——他的嘴唇乾燥飢餓、嘗起來有血的味道，這不是慾望，這是絕望。她把他推開。

他毫不反抗地退後一步，曈孔放大，呼吸急促。

「Teresa。」他喘道，聽起來就像他這輩子從未這麼想要過任何一個人；而如果這是出自其他人口中的話，她大概會相信。

「Jane。我沒有愛上你。」她說，因為他的婚戒在窗邊灑落的霓虹燈光中閃爍，也因為這是事實。她不確定她有沒有愛上過任何人。她不確定她是否有這個能力。

「那很好哇。」Jane說，是他平日輕佻態度的拙劣模仿。「因為我沒有愛上你。我在乎你，深深地、真切地⋯⋯柏拉圖式地。」他再度嘗試親吻她。她按手在他胸口，他定住，手在她腰上，臉和她只有幾吋距離。她並不害怕。

「聽我說。」她命令道。「我不會說我從來沒有被你吸引，如果你真的想要 —— 如果你需要分散注意力或者需要肉體享受 —— 我非常願意。但你累透了還受了創傷，我不想你做出任何讓你明天早上會後悔的事。」

他呼吸不暢，眼泛淚光。她看得出他平日運作順暢的腦袋在累積了四十八小時的痛苦和恐懼的重壓下有如機器般運轉、迸出火花、減速。他正在崩潰，而他就像抓住救生圈那樣死命抓住她。

「Jane。」她輕柔地舉手觸碰他。他的頭髮摸起來軟軟的。她感覺到他在發抖。「你不需要和我上床才能讓我留下來。」

Jane呆呆地望著她。終於，他深深吸了一口氣，然後往後退。

「好吧。」他說，聲音顫抖，眼睛濕潤。「很好。謝謝你。抱歉我⋯⋯」他在他們之間的空間揮了揮手。

「沒關係。」她說，踏步向前，沒有剛才那麼近但足以伸手握住他的手，於是她這樣做了。「來吧，我們去打開電視。」

她把他拉到床邊，把他推倒。他在狀態最好的時候體力也比不過她，於是他輕易地陷進被子中。她把自己的外套扔到他的外套旁，在床頭櫃上找到遙控器，打開了國家地理頻道。

「借過一點。」她說，等他順從後滑到床上。他沒有移到很遠，結果他們肩膀靠著肩膀、手臂貼著手臂。他還在顫抖。

天哪，這個男人。他是個會走路的受災區，但救命啊，她愛他，雖然不是愛情那一種。

「你會沒事的，Jane。」她說，是命令也是承諾也是謊話。

他把頭枕到她肩上。他開始默默地顫抖著抽泣。

她找到了他的手，然後握得緊緊的。


End file.
